


Sanvers’ New Year’s Eve Party

by Amanda7902



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda7902/pseuds/Amanda7902
Summary: They are already married in the story. They have a new years eve party.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Sanvers’ New Year’s Eve Party

Sanvers was planning a New Year’s Eve party with all of their friends and family, including Alex and Maggie’s best friends Ava and Sara Sharpe-Lance. They had not seen them since their wedding where both Ava and Sara were in the wedding as bridesmaids and Kara was Alex’s maid of honor and Maggie’s other best friend Arizona Robbins-Torres was Maggie’s maid of honor. Arizona and her wife Callie’s Little Sofia Robbins-Torres was the flower girl, so Arizona walked her down the aisle also. Alex’s boss J’onn walked her down the aisle.

_Back to the story._

It is a couple months later. It is a New Year’s Eve party. Alex is in the kitchen cooking some for all of their friends and family. Maggie walks up to her wife and says, “Hey what are you cooking for our party?”

Alex says, “I made some homemade pizza.”

Maggie says, “It smells good babe.”

Alex says, “Thank you, Maggie,” and Alex just pulls Maggie in her arms, giving her a passionate kiss on her lips.

Maggie says, “Wow Alex what was that for?”

Alex says, “Cause I can and I love you, Maggie, so much.”

Maggie says, “Alex, I love you so much.”

Alex asks, “Maggie, when will Ava and Sara will be here for our party?”

Maggie says, “They will be here about 6:30 pm.”

Alex says, “Ok Maggie.”

Maggie says, “Alex, is Kara going to bring Lena to our party?”

Alex says, “Yes Maggie. She is going to bring Lena to our party. Also she’s got something that she wants to ask us our advice on.”

Maggie says, “What do think that Kara needs our advice on?”

Alex says, “Maggie, I think that Kara wants to ask her girlfriend Lena to marry her.”

Maggie says, “Alex, what do you think about that?”

Alex says, “Maggie, I just want her to live her life, also I would be happy for her and Lena.” While Maggie and Alex are in the kitchen talking about the party, Alex asks Maggie, “Do we have the drinks for the party?”

Maggie says, “Yes we do have the drinks for the party and a special drink for you, Alex, that you asked for.”

Alex says, “Maggie, Kara is coming over here to see me so I can talk to her about something. Then after she and I get done talking about that thing then you can come back in the kitchen.”

Maggie says, “Ok, Alex. I will be outside on the front deck.”

Alex says, “I love you, Maggie.” Then Maggie goes outside with their dogs as Kara comes into the house to see her sister Alex.

Alex says, “Hello Kara, how are you doing today?”

Kara says, “Hello Alex. I’m fine today.”

Alex says, “Kara, I need to tell you something. It is not bad.”

Kara says, “Alex, just tell me. What is it?”

Alex finally answers Kara back and she says that she and Maggie are going to have a baby.

Kara says, “I’m really happy for you and Maggie!”

Alex says, “I got something special for my wife Maggie,” and she shows it to her sister Kara. Kara tells Alex that Maggie will love it.

Kara says, “Alex, I will see you and Maggie at the party.” On Kara’s way out of the house she says good-bye to her sister-in-law Maggie on Maggie’s way back into the house where Alex is at.

Maggie says, “Alex, did you have good chat with Kara?”

Alex says, “Yes, I did. Also, I want to tell you something. It is not bad.”

Maggie says, “What is it Alex?”

Alex finally answers Maggie back, and she says, “Maggie, we are going to be have a baby. Also, I got something to show you how much I love you Maggie.”

Maggie says, “Alex I’m very happy for us to have the baby,” and pulls Alex into a passionate kiss. “I love you, Alex, and we are going to be great moms to our child, boy or girl.” They just stand kissing each other, then they get ready for the party.

It is a couple hours later. Kara comes over to Alex and Maggie’s place before everyone gets there including her girlfriend Lena. Kara says hello to Alex and she also asks where Maggie is at so she can talk to both of them about this. Maggie just comes back in the room to see what is going on in there. Kara starts talking to Alex and Maggie. While they listen to her talk, she says she wants to ask her girlfriend Lena to marry her in front of everyone at the party, “If that’s ok with you and Maggie?”

And both Maggie and Alex say, “Yes Kara. You can do it in front of everyone.”

Kara says thank you, and she shows them the ring.

Both Maggie and Alex say, “It is a very pretty ring Kara.”

Kara says, “Thank you for saying that.”

“Also,” Alex says, “Kara, you could ask her to marry you outside on our deck in front of the window so everyone can you see you ask Lena to marry you.”

It is almost time for everybody else to come over for the party at Alex and Maggie’s. The first ones to come into the front room are Alex and Maggie’s other best friends Ava and Sara. Maggie and Alex say, “Hello Sara And Ava, how are you two doing?” and both Sara and Ava say that they are doing good. Then Alex and Kara’s mom comes into the room also. She gives Alex and Maggie a hug. Also, Alex’s boss comes into the room. He says, “Hello Maggie and Alex.” Finally, Kara and Lena come into the front room. She gives her mom a hug.

Everyone is sitting at the table in the kitchen eating their dinner when Kara gets up from the table and asks Lena to come to the deck with her so they can be alone with each other. She gives Alex the sign to get everyone else to come to the front room so they can see what Kara was getting ready to do.

Kara says, “Lena, I need to ask you a question,” and next thing that Lena sees is her girlfriend on one knee getting ready to ask Lena the question. Kara starts talking while Lena is listening to Kara talk to her. And Kara starts out with this line and says, “Lena, you are my best friend. At some point you became something more than a best friend to me. I have been falling in love with you from the moment that we met and now I want to ask you this very important question. Here it goes… Lena, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you, Lena, marry me?”

And Lena finally answers Kara back, and she says, “Yes, I will marry you Kara.”

Kara gets up from the floor. Kara puts the ring on Lena’s hand and gives her a passionate kiss on her lips.

Lena says, “Love you Kara, and the ring is very pretty.” Kara and Lena hold each other’s hands while they walk back into the front room where everyone else was at.

Kara says, “We have good news,” to everybody and with Lena by her side she says that she and Lena are getting married.

Everyone says it is about time. They all come up to them and look at the ring as well.

Alex says that she and Maggie have some good news as well, and with Maggie by her side she says that she and Maggie are going to be have a baby. Before everybody comes up to them, Maggie says, “Alex I’m so happy about us having a baby of our own. Love you so much I can’t wait till we get to our baby. We will be great parents to him or her.” Alex just pulls Maggie into a passionate kiss on her lips. “I love you Maggie, so much.”

And everybody comes up to Alex and Maggie and gives them hugs and tells them that they all are very happy for them.

...

It is a couple hours later, after Maggie and Alex told everyone about the baby. Everyone decides to sit down in the living room to watch a football game between Seattle Seahawks and Pittsburgh Steelers. Both Alex and Maggie are big football fans. Maggie is a big Seahawks fan and Alex is a big Steelers fan. They always have fun watching football games with all of their friends and family, including their other best friends Sara and Ava Sharpe-Lance. Alex is yelling at the tv so loud so her team can get a touchdown and win the game over her wife’s team. The game goes into overtime. The score is 20-20 at end of four quarters. Then it is back and forth after the first overtime until the game ends in a tie of 20 to 20. It was very good game between both teams.

Maggie gives a passionate kiss to her wife.

Alex also says, “I love you, Maggie.”

Maggie says, “I love you too, Alex.”

After everyone has left Alex and Maggie are sitting on the couch, cuddled up to each other watching a movie on Hallmark Channel. It is a very good movie. While Maggie and Alex are sitting on the couch cuddled up to each other Maggie rubs Alex's stomach. She is talking to their baby -- how much she loves him or her and their mom, Alex, very much, that she would do anything for her family. And it makes Alex start crying. Then Maggie ask her wife, “Alex, why are you crying?”

Alex says, “Maggie, it is because of what you say to our baby, about how much you love our family. Also, I love you, Maggie, so much.”

And Maggie just pulls Alex into a passionate kiss on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that everyone will like this story very much.


End file.
